Untitled
by EcstasyOfSesshoumaru
Summary: Spike and Becky have a moment that changes their relationship forever. Then he moves. He comes back 3 years later, Becky isn't a little girl anymore. BxS / JxD


Disclaimer: I don't own Little Giants blah blah blah

* * *

Spike was well...Spike. He was an animal, he spoke in third person and was the size of an ocean liner. Okay well maybe he had stopped speaking in third person, and he did get that stupid cap off of his front tooth. And maybe he even ditched that stupid buzz cut, but he was still the jerk who thought girls couldn't play football. Right? Becky O'Shea kept trying to reassure herself that she hated Spike. Since her dad had married Junior's mother things had changed a bit. Junior most definitely wasn't the object of her affection anymore. He was her stepbrother after all, and that would just be too weird, not to mention he took longer in the bathroom than she did, his feet stunk, and he always left the cap off the toothbrush. What killed her the most was however, that since The Little Giants joined up with The Cowboys, Junior had become best friends with no other than her very own nemesis, Spike. Spike and Becky always fought, and now that he was spending more time around the house hanging with Junior, things had gotten worse. Not to mention, Spike seemed to get some sort of sick pleasure with pushing Becky's buttons. Like just the other day, Becky was minding her own business, sitting on the couch watching some random TV show that she had happened upon while channel surfing. Suddenly out of nowhere, Spike leaps over the back of the couch, settling down next to her, grabs the remote and switches the channel. Thus a war ensued.

Eventually as the years passed she began to tolerate the tall brunette, he was like another brother to her...sorta. She didn't quite remember when it happened, but somewhere along the way she began to feel differently about Spike. Her whole opinion of him would change one rainy night. Spike came to the house, Junior was out with the girlfriend of the week, and her Dad and Stepmother were on their usual date. Spike was soaked to the bone with water, his eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he had seen a ghost he was so pale. Becky hurried him inside and got him some hot chocolate, a set of Juniors clothes, and a towel. She sat down next to him and asked him what had happened. Spikes father had been killed, apparently he had gone to a bar and gotten into an altercation with another guy when the man pulled out a knife and stabbed him, got him right in the artery. He died before the paramedics even got there. That was the first time Becky had seen Spike vulnerable. She held him in her arms as he cried himself to sleep. Nothing was the same between them since that night. Spike seemed to avoid her, he didn't try to annoy her, he barely even looked at her. A week after the incident Spike announced to Junior and Becky that he would be moving to Florida to live with his mother.

That was was 3 years ago...

* * *

Becky and Junior were now in high school, Becky had just turned seventeen, and she was the only female on the high school varsity football team. Junior was of course quarterback, he still had that amazing arm of his. Well Becky...she wasn't quite the linebacker anymore. Sure she could still tackle with the best of them, but her body had changed. Lets face it, she had boobs. She had a nice athletic figure, lean but just right. She was a running back. She was smaller than everyone else but fast and lithe. She had grown up quite well, some of her teammates might even dare call her hot. Practice was over, Becky was exhausted and very ready to go take a shower and change into her normal clothes. She met her cousin Debbie in the locker rooms, apparently cheer leading practice was over as well. Debbie was actually dating Junior, they had been together since sophomore year. It was a shock that they were actually able to stay together that long, both of them having had so many previous relationships. Becky hopped into the shower and quickly washed up, as she was dressing, Debbie popped up next to her in her negligee with a huge grin on her lips. "I just got a Text from J...you will never guess who just drove up into the parking lot"

Becky got a look of confusion as she pulled her shirt over her head and into place. "Who and why do I care?" she dried out her long wavy hair and wiggled into a pair of skinny jeans. Debbie just giggled and stepped into her dress. "Just tell me Deb." she was getting a little impatient. Becky wasn't one for surprises. "Okay okay...It's Spike Hammersmith!" Becky suddenly got pale, then red, then a weird purplish color. She leaned against her locker and tried to calm herself. "You are serious Deb?" Debbie nodded "See here's the text from J" the small blonde showed Becky the text. Becky's heart began to pound rather fast. Spike was back. Spike who she had realized after the guy had left that she liked. The guy who made her crazy and picked on her. She had gone through a small state of depression when the linebacker had left, but now he was back. He was back, and Becky was scared shitless to go out and see him.

Ten minutes later after a self pep talk Becky managed to get a hold of herself and immerse from the locker rooms. She stepped out onto the field and started across the grass. In the distance she could see Junior and the back silhouette of someone tall with dark hair, clad in nice jeans and a sleek brown leather jacket. "Hey Becks!" Junior called out as she got closer. Suddenly the tall stranger turned around, and Becky felt her breath catch and her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. It was Spike...but he was all grown up. He flashed what could only be described as a knee melting smile as she got closer. He suddenly grabbed her in a tight hug, lifting her off the ground. Becky wiggled a little "Spike you can put me down, I'm not a damn doll you know." she spit out as instinct. "Ouch, yup she's still the ice queen" Becky crossed her arms over her chest as he set her down.

After Debbie joined them the old gang headed to the diner and hung out the whole time. Through the whole evening Becky could feel his eyes on her. It was hell trying to keep her blush down. It got a bit late and the group parted ways leaving just Junior, Becky and Spike. All of a sudden Junior piped up "By the way Becks, Spike is going to be staying with us for awhile...at least until he finds a suitable apartment to rent." "WHAT!?!"

"I knew that would happen" Spike said with a little chuckle.

* * *

A/N: R&R please? links to pics of how the characters look in this fic are on my profile page, it's the actual actors but older. =3


End file.
